Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet! Part 2
Dasher: Alright then, let's do this thing! Everyone: TO AOKIJI! The remaining Dreaded Pirates: Drautic, Austinato, Dasher, Senshin, Renzu, and Aeon, as well as the three remaining Jolly Pirates: Chris, Spike, and Sakura, were now preparing to take back their friends: Akira, Glory, and Timber from the Marines, led by Aokiji, as well as having a Buster Call sent after them. After having fought their way through a crowd of Marines, and having Hanuman and Lawrence return the knocked out Aphro and Wyatt, the two pirate crews began their counter attack. They all charged with every ounce of strength they had in their bodies, hoping to get to Aokiji as soon as possible, since the pirates had believed that if Aokiji were to be found, then their crewmates would be beside him as well. Cannon fire could be heard in the background as houses and buildings were demolished mercilessly. Panicking citizens were running by The Dreaded and Jolly Pirates, not even noticing the two crews in the slightest. Escaping the Buster Call was the citizens' first priority, everything else didn't matter. Eventually, the pirates came across a division of Marines wielding large bazookas, who then fired the weapons at the pirates. Drautic gave Austinato the sign to go ahead and fight back. Austinato activated his Devil Fruit power, which caused the rockets fired from the bazookas to fall into the ground, causing explosions among the Marines. He then went ahead and forced the Marines to collapse to the ground, unable to get up afterwards. The path to Aokiji seemed to be much clearer now. Spike: What the hell was that just now? Senshin: There's no need to worry, that was just our first mate's Devil Fruit power. Chris: So he can crush things from a distance then? Drautic: I guess you can say that. It's a bit more than that though. Sakura: Nevermind that. If there are Marines here, then we must be close to Aokiji. Does anyone know where he might be? The pirates then stopped running for a moment, now trying to figure out as to how to find the Admiral among the chaos in the town. Chris: I could try some scouting then. Give me a sec! Chris transformed his entire upper body into clay and raised himself high into the air in order to get a better look as to where everything was. He noticed a cluster of Marines to the West, and a mostly empty spot to the East. Chris then reformed to his normal form as he came back down with the news. Drautic: So? Where are they? Chris: There are Marines over there. Chris pointed to where he saw the Marines. Dasher: Then we go over there! Stand back! Dasher fired his Burn Bazooka at the buildings that stood in the pirates' way, completely destroying the structures in the process. Chris: That was too much! We could've just gone over the buildings! Drautic: Don't start that crap again! Going straight through is faster than going over! Besides, there's a Buster Call going on, so those buildings would've been destroyed anyway! Now let's get going! The Dreaded Pirates took the initiative with Spike and Sakura following close behind. Chris took a minute to try to rationalize what must be going on in The Dreaded Pirates' minds, but then ignored his thinking a minute later when he remembered that the two crews had the same objective: they had to save their nakama/friends/crewmates. Chris charged in after the others, not wanting to be left behind. As the pirates began getting closer to the large group of Marines up ahead, the very same Marines began taking notice of the pirates' arrival as well. Marine Commodore: The pirates have arrived! Begin firing! Just like before, the Marines made an attempt to shoot the pirates. However, this time it was with flintlock rifles, not bazookas. The pirates simply kept charging, not even bothering to worry about the bullets being shot at them. Marine officer #1: They're not slowing down, sir! What do we do?! Marine Commodore: Keep firing! Use every last ounce of firepower you have left! We can't let these pirates reach Admiral Aokiji now that their numbers have dwindled down a little! The bullets kept flying. Austinato was about to use his Devil Fruit power again, when Chris interrupted with his own. Chris: Clay Clay Armory! Chris transformed his right arm into a wrecking ball attached to a chain leading up to his shoulder. With it, Chris snapped his wrecking ball arm backwards with great force, causing the weapon to fly behind him. As Chris kept running towards the Marines, he swung his right arm forward in a horizontal manuever, making it sweep along a line of Marines, brutally hitting them in their rib cages and waists, which then sent them flying in the opposite direction. Chris' arm returned to normal afterward. Renzu: Well well, it seems the man who thinks destroying buildings is going too far isn't afraid of smashing the ribs of some Marines. I don't seem to get this guy, do you? Renzu turned his attention towards the rest of The Dreaded crew. The others couldn't find any words to say, with some of them shrugging their shoulders. Drautic: All I know is that I wanna see more of this. None of that pussy crap from earlier. Chris didn't pay any attention to what The Dreaded Pirates were saying. He simply continued to focus on the Marines before him. Chris: Clay Clay Firearm! Chris' arms then became flintlock rifles, with which he used to shoot clay bullets that were as tough as steel at the Marines, including the Commodore. However, perhaps due to Chris' kind hearted nature, or his lack of skill with a rifle, or even perhaps a bit of both reasons, Chris' shots seemed to be non-lethal. Chris didn't seem to care either way as he began to charge forward again, which only ended up confusing The Dreaded Pirates even more. Spike noticed their confusion, and made an attempt to clarify as to what Chris was doing. Spike: Yeah, he's a bit strange, isn't he? Senshin: What the hell is his deal, anyway? Why'd he become so violent all of a sudden? Spike: Chris isn't being violent, at least... I don't think he is. Chris is just a little pissed off right now, so I think we should let him vent for a while. I'm sure you guys must be feeling the same as we are. You want to teach these Marines a lesson about threatening our crewmates. That's all. Chris is simply doing what he does best. Protecting his crew. He may not be the type to go overboard, but i'm sure once he calms down, he'll go back to being the sensible kid he was earlier. Austinato: Look, i'm sure this must be an exciting conversation and all, but it looks like your captain is getting too far ahead of us. I say we get going at full speed too. Drautic: Austinato's right. Cut the chit-chat! Let's get going to Aokiji! Sakura: Agreed. The rest of the pirates then ran after Chris, who was still fighting his way through the crowd of Marines. They soon caught up to him and began to find the entrance to the town's plaza. What could be found there was no more than ravaged buildings and a damaged water fountain. Standing in front of it was the man on everyone's minds: Aokiji. Aokiji: So nice of you all to come and see me. I promise, this time will be different. As the pirates began to make their way farther down into the plaza, they noticed something strange. Akira, Glory, and Timber weren't anywhere to be found. Only Aokiji stood there, with his arms resting behind his back and a tired expression on his face, as per usual with Aokiji. Dasher: What the hell?! Where's the others?! Drautic: Nnnngh! Drautic clenched his teeth in irritation as his forehead began to bulge in response. Spike: Aokiji's here, but where could the others be?! Weren't they supposed to be with him?! Chris: No...! Then that empty area to the right was...! Chris recalled the area to the East from earlier. He began to wonder if it was empty for a reason. Drautic: DAMN IT ALL! IT WAS A TRAP! THAT BASTARD SET US UP! Aokiji: ... Chris then realized his suspicions were true. The empty area to the East was empty for a reason. Chris: OH CRAP! THERE WAS A PLACE TO THE RIGHT OF US THAT WAS EMPTY! THEN THAT MUST BE WHERE OUR CREWMATES ARE BEING HELD! Spike: YOU DUMBASS! YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO WARN US THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING STRANGE TO OUR RIGHT?! Chris: IT WAS EMPTY, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT WOULD BE SOMETHING IMPORTANT?! Aokiji: It seems you are all more clever than I thought you'd be. Much more observant too. And here I was, expecting to say something cliche, like "if you want your friends back, you'll have to defeat me first," or something along the lines of that. It doesn't matter... The Dreaded Pirates may still have quite a few members left, but as far as you Jolly Pirates are concerned, you're only down to three. I'll finish you in an instant. Spike: That bastard! Nngh! He's underestimating us! Renzu: Don't pay any attention to him. We'll kick his ass before you Jolly Pirates even have the chance to blink. Spike: Oh, is that so?! We may only be down to three, but the three of us are the strongest members of our crew! Dasher: Could've fooled me. You guys were doing awful back there! In fact, that blonde haired girl did better than you, you spike covered lizard! Spike: Shut your mouth, or i'll show you what this "spike covered lizard" can REALLY do! Drautic: Guys, focus! We're fighting Aokiji! Chris: Yeah Spike! Save your arguing for later! Dasher and Spike: Fine! And with that, the two crews embraced themselves for the big fight that was about to unfold. Austinato: We'll kick this guy's ass in no time and get our crewmates back. It's as simple as that. Sakura: Right. Aokiji: Confident, are we? Fine then. Do your worst... Drautic took this chance to quickly finish off Aokiji but he "sees" this attack and ducks Aokiji: To think you'll go that low... Renzu appears behind Aokiji who caught him off guard, Aokiji "sees" this but has no time to react. He tried to counter it but Dasher appeared right in front of him and delivered a punch in the face which sents Aokiji flying but not enough to hurt him. Senshin: And you said you guys can defeat him in the blink of an eye.... Pathetic! Blade Evocation! Senshin's Murasame glows black. Suddenly, a summoning circle appears from the ground. A large Katana with elaborative designs comes out and attacks Aokiji causing a massive explosion. Aokiji is greatly affected by the attack, it didn't do damage but it did stun him for a few seconds Chris: So... Reckless. Sakura: Are they really this strong? Spike: Oh cmon! Don't get Awed on them! Let's fight! Drautic: Shinigami trick: Agony's gate! Drautic puts both his hands in the ground, and massive spikes of bones burts out of the ground coming at Aokiji's direction. Aokiji regains his compusure and prepares to counter it. Aokiji: Ice Block: Pheasent beak! Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast which clashes with Drautic's Agony's gate. Drautic: Senshin!!! Senshin: Got it! Final Buster! Swings his Mursame using both his hands to increase the force and releases a blast taking a shape of a buster sword. It gets Aokiji off guard and is hit by the massive sword. Aokiji is greatly injured. But Renzu, Dasher and Austinato who were watching in the sidelines took this chance to finish him off. Renzu: Vodoo combat: Reaping souls! His Hex swords releases countless ghosts who races towards Aokiji, exploding in the process Dasher: Heh! Dust eater! Dasher charges at Aokiji and attacks Aokiji below slashing his legs Aokiji: Nggggh! Aokiji tries to get back up but Austinato keeps him grounded using his devil fruit ability he then unsheathes his Clock sword, preparing to land a finishin blow. But chris stops him by transforming his right arms into a massive blade. Austinato dodges this and prepares to fight chris. Austinato: What the hell?! Chris: How can you do that?! He's outnumbered! And we can always ask him where our Nakamas are! Austinato: Listen, he won't tell you shit... So it's better to kill him now or regret... Letting him... Live? Sakura: Aokiji's back up again!!! And he's freezing us! Drautic: Dammit! Chris, you're our only hope in getting our Nakama! Go! We'll somehow stall Aokiji. Chris: Why do you sound so worried?! Senshin: Aokiji's not to be underestimated, Drautic never really planned on fighting him head on... The power of an Admiral is 10 times greater than strong guys like Drautic... Even with our numbers, he'll still put up a fight. Renzu: Shit, Looks like we're risking our lives because Mr. Clay here didn't tell us there was an empty space. Dasher: What's done is done! Let's get this over with! Spike: What about us? Drautic smiles at spike, Spike is pissed off at Drautic's facial expression... But he knew fighting him would lose too much time saving his Nakamas. Drautic: Like I said, you're the guys who're capable of rescuing your nakamas... And Akira isn't that bad, so you'll prolly get along, yea? Sakura: Eh.... Chris: Roger that Drautic, let's go! The three remaining Jolly Pirates then ran off in search of Akira, Glory, and Timber. As they charged off in the direction of the empty part of town, they ran into more opposition. Marines with rifles, cannons, swords, and weapons galore, were attacking the crew wildly and savagely. Chris, Sakura, and Spike could only manage to weave through the swarm of Marines; cutting, punching, and striking them as they went along. Soon, it became apparent that this was taking too long. The three needed a better way to get around town. Then an idea struck Chris. Chris: Oi, I just thought of something! Spike: Yeah? Sakura: What is it? Chris: Just grab on and don't let go! I'm gonna make it to our nakama in no time! Spike and Sakura, having nothing better to do than to trust their captain, each held onto one of his shoulders. Soon, a beautiful pair of tan, angelic wings grew from Chris' shoulderblades. They were big enough to support his weight, and presumably the additional weight he was now carrying, as well as being small enough so it wouldn't get in the way. These "wings" took about five seconds or so before their coloration went from tan to dark brown. It was clear by now that this was another Clay Clay Fruit technique in action. Chris: Clay Clay Angel!! Chris then took off into the sky, flapping his clay wings as he did. As he continued to rise into the air, Spike and Sakura continued to hold on for dear life, having not expected this. Spike: What the hell, Chris?! Sakura: I see... Chris: Hehe, yep! A truly great artist needs to be adaptable and creative!! As Chris began to soar above the air, shots could be heard from down below. Bullets and missiles were being shot at the airborne pirates. Spike and Sakura scrambled to get onto Chris' back, so that they wouldn't be such obvious targets. The trio looked down at the Marines below, noticing where the attacks were coming from. Spike: Man they're pissed...! Still though, we got the boring job. Drautic and the others are probably going all out against Aokiji right now too... Those lucky bastards! Chris: WE NEED YOU TO FOCUS RIGHT NOW, SPIKE! Spike: Huh...? Oh, right. Our nakama. Chris: Ugh! Friggin baka... After cursing out his own first mate, Chris positioned his arms down toward the Marines below. His arms then became imitation Flintlock rifles, armed with his clay bullets. The rifles soon hardened, signaling that they were ready for use. Chris: Clay Clay Firearm! And with that, Chris began unleashing a hail of clay bullets at the Marines below. These bullets however, were more special than the standard Flintlock bullets that were used. These clay bullets were hardened to be as hard as steel, so that when they made contact, they would create much more damage. Unfortunately for Chris, he wasn't a skilled sharpshooter, so his aim was terrible. Instead of shooting Marines left and right, Chris ended up pilfering the road below, leaving many bullet holes in the pavement. The Marines however, took notice of this, and realized that they were up against a true blue Devil Fruit user. Nonetheless however, they continued to take aim and fire at Chris, Spike, and Sakura. Spike: Damn it Chris, your aim sucks! Chris: Oh shut up! I'm making a diversion! Spikesarcastic: Riiight... A diversion. Chris: I AM! Sakura: It's times like these that I wish Wyatt was with us right now. I pray he and Aphro are doing well. The three remaining Jolly Pirates members kept this up for quite some time as they continued in their pursuit for their nakama. Meanwhile, the Jolly Pirates and Akira are still being held hostage by the marines, Akira spends his time hatching a plan to get out there and get to his nakama Akira: Damn, there's so many Marines, it'll be hard to get out of here after all. Timber: Cmon dude! I thought you were like Franky! A man among men! Glory: You two, cut it out. You're drawing too much attention! Marine: Oi! Cut it out! Don't make me pistol whipped you kids! Akira: Alright, our nakamas are probably looking for us. So it's best to start chaos here... Timber: And how? Glory: Yeah, we don't even have our weapons. Even if we do break out and smash some marines, they'll just keep on coming.. With Glory's statement Akira sat on the ground and started to think deeply. Akira: Looks like we'll just have to leave it to.... Timber And Glory: !!! Akira: (Grins) Fate. Timber and Glory smacks him in the head Category:Stories Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration